1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device including a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel that displays an image, and a backlight unit that generates light and provides the light to the display panel. The backlight unit includes a light source that generates the light, and an optical member, e.g., a diffusion plate, to uniformly distribute the light per unit area of the surface of the display panel. In addition, when a line light source or a point light source is used as the light source, the backlight unit changes the line light source and the point light source to a surface light source, which has a uniform brightness per unit area, using the optical member in order to improve a display quality of the display device.